Petey Piranha
|Mario= }} Petey Piranha (Japanese: ボスパックン ) is a large Piranha Plant and a recurring antagonist in the Super Mario series. Petey Piranha first debuted in as the boss of Bianco Hills, where he seemingly lives. Petey's drastically different appearance compared to normal Piranha Plants is due to a mutation, though he still shares many traits with his pipe-bound brethren such as being lazy and often depicted sleeping or being ravenous omnivores. Petey is also often depicted to be of limited intelligence, rarely speaking intelligible language outside of , and is also fairly clumsy due to his large size; Petey also possesses a fair sense of humour, and will also acknowledge his faults with comical movements such as him slapping his own face. One of Petey's most prominent skills is the ability to create an apparently-endless supply of Goop, which he shoots out of his mouth. Petey Piranha is seemingly the leader of the entire Piranha Plant species, with several in-game biographies and his Japanese name implying such. Petey is also shown to be friends with King Boo; this is likely a reference to how their two debut titles were released on the Nintendo GameCube (Super Mario Sunshine and , respectively) and focused primarily on one of the two Mario Bros. (Mario is the main protagonist of Sunshine while Luigi is the main protagonist of Luigi's Mansion). Similarly to Birdo, Petey Piranha's gender is a matter of debate among fans of the Super Mario series. Petey is commonly referred to as being either male or genderless in English and Italian media, though this is not true for the rest of the world. In French media Petey Piranha is referred to as a female and goes by the name of "Flora Piranha"; many other languages are inconsistent about Petey's pronouns, with German media referring to Petey as a male in Super Smash Bros. Brawl but as a female in Mario Strikers Charged, and most Spanish language titles aside from New Play Control: Mario Power Tennis, where Petey is referred to as female. In the Japanese-exclusive Super Mario-Kun comic, Petey Piranha is depicted as the mother of several Piranha Plants. Game Appearances Luigi & Waluigi In Luigi & Waluigi, Petey Piranha appears as the the boss of Piranha Plains. Mario Rugby League Petey Piranha is a player on the Bowser Villains team on the multiplayer Wii sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a strong character, he has good strength and skill but poor speed. His special skill is to shoot foes with sludge for extended tackling. Mario Singalong! Series Petey Piranha makes his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Rocks! to unlock him you have to sing all of the AC/DC songs in Karoke mode at least once. Petey reappears in Mario Singalong Down Under! as a default character. Super Mario Galaxy 2.5 Petey Piranha makes an appearance as a boss in Super Mario Galaxy 2.5. In the Windmill Rewind Galaxy, as redesigned replica of Bianco Hills in Super Mario Sunshine. The difference is that F.L.U.D.D. is not in the game, although he is replaced by the Cloud Flower (helping Mario get higher) and Juice Yoshi, used in the actual battle. Just like the last time, Petey is defeated by spraying juice (water in Super Mario Sunshine) and then ground pounding on his belly button three times. The big difference is that Petey is twice his size. Super Mario Supreme Journey! Petey returns as a boss yet again in Super Mario Supreme Journey! To beat him, the player (who must be riding on Yoshi for the fight) will go into a Slinger and fly onto an arena, where Petey flops onto. After he gets up and roars, the fight begins. His only moves are ground pounding and creating a shockwave, shooting three mud balls, and shooting a melon. When he shoots out a melon, use Yoshi's tongue to eat it, then spit it back out at him. Hit him five times to defeat him. Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought Petey Piranha is once again fought as a boss in Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought. Petey's appearance changes, however. Regarding his encounter with Peach in Super Princess Peach, Petey appears angrier than ever at the princess. He is beet red and has smoke pumping from his head because of his rage. He is defeated differently that in the original. The player must ground bound his head from up on a beam as he dashes to them. Goomsday Wii Petey comes under the control of Goomboss in WickedWare Inc.'s Goomsday Wii. His Super Castle is the plant-composed Piranha Palace, the ultimate greenhouse. He can be defeated by throwing Bowser Jr.'s Paint into his mouth. This will cause him to barf, and the palace will begin to wilt. This must be done three times to destroy the palace. The next boss is Lakithunder. Mario Kart 8 Wii U Petey Piranha appears as a playable character in Mario Kart 8 Wii U. His special move is Piranha Chomp. Stats Speed: 2.5 Acceleration: 3.75 Drift: 3.25 Handling: 2.5 Off-Road: 3 Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Petey Piranha appears as a playable character in Mario Kart Wii 2.0. New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns Petey Piranha appears as a boss in New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns in the level 1-Arena for Larry Koopa's amusement, however he is defeated by Mario, much to Larry's disappointment. Mario and Luigi's Big Journey Petey Piranha, under the name of Boss P. Plant, is the boss of World 7 in Mario and Luigi's Big Journey. He attacks the brothers by spitting out goop after a while. These can damage Mario and Luigi if they stand in it for too long. Also, when entering Petey's airship, they're automatically equipped with juice. When Petey opens his mouth to spit out goop, the brothers must squirt juice into Petey's belly, causing his belly button to be exposed. Ground-pounding it three times will defeat him. Boss P. Plant has 300 HP. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals Petey Piranha reappears in Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals as the boss of Beanstalk Tower, in Swampy-Branch Jungle. Petey's Adventure Petey Piranha is set to make his first appearance as the main protagonist in Petey's Adventure. In the game, he must protect Pipe Island from a group of pirates called the Koopirates. Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch Petey Piranha appears in Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch as a playable character. He is a Powerful character type and his special move is Vine Shot. Petey's default partner is Piranha Plant, and his team name is the Petey Piranha Vines. ''New Super Mario Bros. The Roman Worlds Petey Piranha is the boss in the World IX Castle, you must defeat him by using the Bowser Mushroom (supplied by a pipe). When Petey's mouth opens to shoot brown gunk at you, you need blow a fireball into Petey's mouth, causing him to run around the arena to get the hot fireball out of his mouth. You need to jump in the air by using Spring Spring Boards that are in the arena to ground pound his head. You need to do this 5 times to defeat him. When defeated Petey Piranha will melt into brown goop. Gallery King Petey - Sticker Star.png Petey Piranha Spp.png|''Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought'' PeteyFly.png|3D render by Nintega-Dario TennisPeteyPiranhaRender.png|Render by Nintega-Dario PollutedPeteyPiranhaM&LSQ.png|Polluted Petey Piranha sprite in Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest. PeteyPiranha2019.png|Art by Nintega-Dario }} }} Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Members of The Agony Squad Category:Members of the Dark Tamagotch army Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Villains Category:Plants Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Males Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario (series) Category:Koopa Troop Category:Thundernauts Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Icy Bosses Category:Fire Bosses Category:Fiery Bosses Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario and Luigi:Paper Combine Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Genderless Category:Goomsday Category:Mario Kart S Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney Powerful characters Category:PoS (series) Category:Mario Villains Category:Super Princess Peach (series) Category:Nintendo Party 5: Cloudsdale Tour Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit